


The Voice Inside My Head

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Tony both need hugs, M/M, Mild mention of the other characters, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers is not a good bro, The Soldier is over protective, Then no, Tony can take care of himself, Tony doesn't know what's going on, Until he's alone, at all, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: The Soldier is overly protective of Tony after the rogue Avengers come back, forcing his way out when the slightest thing happens to him, so it's a problem when Steve doesn't know when to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was, yet another, prompt request from Tumblr.  
> ^-^  
> This is my first time trying to write something that's still got the soldier in it and stuff, so I hope I did okay.

It had been a year since the Avengers had split up and it was finally the day when the Rogues were going coming back into America and to the compound.  
Bucky wasn’t exactly looking forward to it, the Soldier was still in his head, due to the Wakanda doctors not being able to figure out how to deprogram it, and he didn’t trust himself around these people. He barely trusted the people he had been around for the past year, despite all of Steve’s reassuring that they could be trusted, he couldn’t bring himself to be comfortable around the people who had turned their backs on their teammates.

~n~

He could see the uneasiness in Stark’s eyes when he looked at him, but it wasn’t as much as when he looked at Steve, there was more betrayal and hurt. He wouldn’t say it was hard to avoid everyone, he had asked T’Challa to ask Stark if it was possible for him to not be around Steve and the others. Of course, when he had asked that, he had been expecting to be in a different room, or cell, or to be ignored completely, but not an entire floor to himself. The others were confined to their own floor, all of them on one. Tony wasn’t giving them any sort of special treatment.

Steve had been infuriated when he told him that he wasn’t staying with them, the Rogues then spent a good hour trashing Stark until he couldn’t ignore it anymore and had stormed out, the soldier had been pounding against his skull. He didn’t answer his door for three days.

~n~

He felt conflicted about the feelings he had. When in Wakanda, he’d admit, with the amount the others talked about Stark, he had gotten a bit of an attraction to the man. He was always on the TV screen or some off topic comment would be made about him and Bucky ended up looking more into him. The therapist over there suggested finding something to focus on, but he’s sure this isn’t what she meant, but slowly the normal research turned into something more. Of course due to the crush he had grown on the man, he grew mildly protective. And that meant the Soldier became protective, which became problematic once they were all under the same roof. Anytime anything happened to Tony, the Soldier wanted out.

~n~

Bucky stood nervously in the corner of the living room, watching the one-sided argument between Stark and Steve. The genius was progressively curling towards himself as Steve’s voice got louder and louder.

“You never listen! You’re a liability to us, and to this team!” Steve shouted, unknowingly stepping closer.

Tony held back a flinch, but no one in the room made any move to help or stop the fight.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“It’s hard to ignore your yelling when it’s ramming itself into my ear drum.” Tony muttered, his breathing was irregular and heavy enough that Bucky could hear it from the other side of the room.

Steve tensed up and raised an arm and Tony flinched back violently.

It took less than two seconds for the reaction, Bucky’s eyes went blank and he pushed off the wall. His hand grabbed onto the knife that was strapped to his thigh. He jumped over the couch and grabbed Steve’s hand with his metal one, pushing the larger soldier away from Tony and pressing the blade against the air in front of his neck.

“B-Bucky?”

“Отвали, Роджерс.” His voice came up darker, the Russian rolling off his tongue and Steve stepped back.

Tony didn’t move from behind him at first, his hands hovering in the air in a started attempt to protect himself, the watch on his wrist was already engaged.

“Bucky, I know you’re in there. It’s me, Ste-”

“Я знаю, кто ты.”

Steve tensed now, glancing quickly over to Natasha, who seemed to be the only one who actually knew what he was saying.

“Солдат, стоять.” She stepped forward, her hand resting on the gun holstered to her hip.

The Soldier growled inside his head.

He didn’t respond to her, giving them all a warning glare when they tried to move closer to him.

“Bucky, I’m your friend, your best friend.” Steve put his hands out in a non-threatening manner, but all he could see was the way Tony flinched back from him and the threatening way Steve acted around him.

He growled louder, flipping the knife in his hand around. He moved his unoccupied hand back and rested it against Tony’s arm.

“Sortez de là.” His voice came out softer than before, more of Bucky’s emotions coming out.

Tony stared at him for a second before quickly backing up, apparently deciding he wasn’t going to argue with the Soldier, and got into the elevator. The Soldier stood still for a second as he fought against Bucky for control, but in the end the latter won.

Bucky stared at the remaining people, letting the knife fall back to his side before he simply walked past Steve and into the kitchen.

He couldn’t be around them right now, not if he really wanted to soldier to come back out and make an appearance that turned really violent. He had managed to take control back towards the end, but the Soldier was still there, fighting to get out and finish what he had been trying to start.

“Buck?”

He leaned forward against the counter, gripping the metal with his hands until it hurt and then kept doing it.

“What?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Are you alright? We don’t have to stay here if it’s not helping. I knew better than to trust Tony.”

“Stevie…” Bucky turned around, his metal hand clenched. “”Just stop talking and walk away…Please…”

“I don’t think you need to be alone right now, Buck.”

“I think you need to leave me the fuck alone.” He growled, his eyes flashing with a familiar coldness.

“Buck, I know you, the best out of everyone here. You really don’t need to be alone right now.”

Before Steve could say anything else Bucky shoved past him, muttering to himself as he bolted into the stairway.

Bucky asked FRIDAY moments after he was in his room to not let anyone in. She said she was happy to do so. He could tell she wasn’t happy with what had happened between Steve and Tony downstairs and he didn’t blame her.

He curled up in the corner of his room, cupping his face between his hands and smacked his skull against the wall. Tears hung onto his lashes and he struggled to not let out sobs. ~n~

Bucky wasn’t surprised when Tony started avoiding him, it wasn’t like they were close or anything, he could barely say they were housemates, but it didn’t stop it from being disappointing when he didn’t see him as much. Then again, he could just be avoiding Steve, who had barely left Bucky’s side since the appearance of the Soldier, but Bucky’s depression had kicked in since then and he couldn’t think completely, or logically.

~n~

The Soldier hadn’t quite left, he was still very there, but Bucky continued letting Steve think he was getting better. He couldn’t stand the disappointed look Steve gets when he’s not getting better.

Of course he knows it’s not the right thing to do, but Steve looks so happy whenever he says he remembers something.

~n~

Bucky picked at the couch in front of his therapist, avoiding looking up at her.

“James, is everything alright?”

He shrugged.

“Has the Soldier been causing any problems recently?”

“He came out, once, a few weeks ago…And he keeps trying to get out.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know what is triggering him?”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just continued pulling at the threads on the couch nervously.

“He’s over protective…” He said quietly.

“Of who?”

“Tony…”

He could see the surprise on her face.

“Really? That’s…”

“Surprising, I know.” Bucky leaned back and looked up at her.

“Are these feelings strictly the Soldier’s?”

He shakes his head.

“They started w-while we were still in Wakanda.” He paused, looking around the room. “I started…Researching him after hearing everyone talking about him…Like constantly, a-and I was expecting this…” He scrunched up his face and waved his hands in a vague notion. “Sauve,” He paused again, biting his lip.

“That’s the right word.” She said softly.

“Sauve, alcoholic, playboy…That’s what they all said and what all the articles said and I was expecting this completely different person, but he’s so…scared of everything and of them and Steve’s such a prick to him and the Soldier is constantly there, yelling against my skull because he wants out and he tried to hurt them the last time he came out and he wants blood every time they so much as look at Tony wrong.

But it’s not even that, they’re so mean to him constantly and I don’t know how to tell them to stop and I’m worried about him and I just want to hold him and protect him from everyone, but I can’t because he’s avoiding me, or avoiding Steve because Steve won’t leave me alone anymore and I just want to talk to Tony and I can’t a-an-and I…” He leaned his head against his hands, his shoulders shaking as he gasped in air.

“Breath, you need to learn to take breaks while talking.” She leaned forward slightly, cupping her hands together.

“S-Sorry…” He gasped out, leaning his head back and blinking rapidly. “I just don’t know what to do anymore. You’re the only person I can talk to about this because Steve’s being all,” He scrunched up his face and wiggled his fingers. “About Tony and I just…I don’t know what to do…”

She frowned as her small alarm went off, signalling the end of the appointment.

“James, if you would like we can meet up again on Friday.” She said after looking at the calendar.

“I-I don’t want to mess up the normal meeting time.”

“It won’t. We can still see each other next Monday, but if you think it will help, you come in again this week.”

Bucky glanced around, feeling the steady pounding of his heart slowly getting faster.

“You don’t have to decide right now.”

He looked down at her, his eyes were wide and his breathing was irregular. “C-Can I…Text?” She nodded. “You about it….After I’ve thought about it more.” He rubbed his hands against his jeans nervously.

She smiled softly at him and nodded. “Of course. I’ll keep the appointment open all week just in case.”

 

Bucky nodded before quickly leaving, closing the door slowly behind it so it didn’t slam. He avoided Steve’s eyes when he got outside, trying to avoid looking at anything that wasn’t his shoes.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve stepped over to him, a little too close for his liking, but he forced himself not to move away as they got into the back of the car. He tapped his metallic finger against the cushion

“Are you alright? How was your appointment?”

“It was fine.” He said quietly, focusing on listening to what Steve began talking about.

~n~

Bucky curled into the corner of his kitchen, his hand digging into the cabinet door. He couldn’t remember the last hour, everything was just blank. The living room was destroyed and there were alcohol bottles shattered against the walls.

He gasped in, tears running freely down his face.

“Um…Barnes?”

He flinched back, rubbing his face roughly, accidentally rubbing a healing wound on his cheek too hard with his metal hand and it began bleeding gently.

“W-what?” He choked out, clenching his jaw.

Tony walked over to him, stepping over the pots and pans that were scattered across the floor.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded, his body shivering. Tony kneeled down in front of him, placing his hands on his knees.

“Okay, Buckaroo, I need you to listen.” Bucky looked up at him with wide eyes. “Breath, focus on me and breathing.” Tony breathed in slowly.

Bucky nodded after a second, his fingers twitching as he tried to calm down.

After a few minutes he calmed down enough to focus.

“You better?”

Bucky nodded, leaning his head against the wall. “Yeah, I think I’m okay…”

Tony nodded to himself, sitting down in front of him. “Okay, that’s good. Now,” Tony lifted the coffee cup he’d put on the floor. “You wanna tell me why your frosty alter-ego seems to making more appearances here than he did in all of the time you guys were in Wakanda?”

Bucky looked up at him. “What?”

Tony frowned. “You still with me?”

“O-Oh…He’s just…” Bucky sighed, pulling his knees up. “I didn’t hurt anyone…Did I?”

Tony shrugged. “Steve’ll heal.” He said simply. “Everyone got out pretty quickly, but not before he threw a table at Steve.”

Bucky flinched.

“He’s fine,” Tony glanced off to the side slightly. “I think, the team would be down here if he wasn’t.”

“I don’t know what triggered him…” Bucky said, even though he knew deep down that was a lie. He knew exactly what triggered the Soldier, just not what happened afterwards.

“Well I’m sure you like convincing yourself of that, but we both know that’s a lie.” Tony gave him a small smile. “But I’m not going to push you on it.”

Bucky relaxed slightly, letting out a shaky sigh. “Thank you…”

Tony nodded, sipping at his coffee as he stood up. “You don’t have to clean all this up if you don’t feel like it, I can call someone and they’ll deal with it.”

Bucky shook his head a little. “I-I can try to clean…it up…”

“Okay. Just let FRIDAY know if you get tired, she’ll deal with the rest.”

Tony paused in the doorway, bring the cup to his lips and sipping at it before straightening out the leather jacket he was wearing. The sleeves were pushed around his wrists.

“By the way, you’re not getting this back.” He looked over his shoulder with a smirk, flapping the sleeves slightly.

“W-Wait…Where’d you…”

“The Soldier was concerned about me being cold a while ago, so he gave me your jacket.” Tony turned around, wrapping his arms around himself. “I like it, it’s a bit big…But it’s nice.”

Bucky stared open mouthed at him, his face was burning red.

“If you want it back though, I’m like…I’ll give it back,”

“No! It’s okay…It…It looks good on you.” Bucky said quietly.

Tony smiled, hugging the jacket around himself tighter before he nodded.

“H-hey, um…Do you…maybe like…” Bucky let out a shaky breath, trying to remember what his therapist had said to do when he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. “Coffee?”

“Do I like coffee?” Tony asked with an amused smile.

“Would you…like to get coffee…With me….Sometime?” Bucky chewed nervously on his lip, his face felt like it was on fire and he couldn’t bring himself to look up until the worn sneakers stopped in front of him.

Tony leaned down, grabbing his hand gently. “I’d love to go get coffee with you."

Bucky smiled, leaning forward by accident as he relaxed some. The smell of faded cologne, car oil and metal invaded his nose and he found himself not wanting to move. He could feel Tony chuckle.

Tony got onto his knees, wrapping his arms around the larger man in front of him, brushing his hair gently with his fingers as Bucky continued hiding in his shirt.

“Are you okay?” He asked after a minute.

Bucky nodded, but didn’t move.

“Can we stay here…For a few minutes?”

Tony smiled down at him, his heart was pounding and he knew Bucky could hear it.

“Yeah, we can.”

“Do you wanna sit down?”

“Only if it’s on your lap.” Tony joked.

Bucky looked up, his face was still flushed.

“Joke, I mean, not really, but you know…”

Bucky looked at the floor for a second before quickly picking Tony up and putting him on his lap. Before he could react, Bucky just hid his face in his neck again, keep his arms wrapped around his waist.

“Thank you,” He muttered.

“For what? You’re the one being a chair right now. Fair warning, I’m not ever moving. I’m very comfortable here, you’re not getting rid of me.”

“I’ll carry you everywhere.”

Tony chuckled, his smile somehow growing more.

“I’m completely okay with that.”

Bucky nodded into his neck, nuzzling his nose against his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on adding anymore to this, but people highly requested it on here so I figured why not. 
> 
> Unfortunately this chapter took a sadder turn than I meant it to so there will be a third. I was just going to hold off posting this because I thought I was going to have it completely done by now, but I got really sick today and the doctors aren’t sure what’s wrong so I didn’t get a lot of writing done today. 
> 
> The tags will be updated because they only fit the first chapter. I'm not sure how the next one is going to turn, but fingers crossed I'm going to try to put some sort of smut in it (a friend on Tumblr is very, very vocal about wanting smut for this since this is the first Winteriron thing she's like ever seen/read) 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the 400+ kudos!!!! It's made me so happy these past few days seeing it go up, I can't even put it into writing how much it means to me. Thank you so much!!!

Bucky stared up at his ceiling, his metal arm resting beneath his head as he smiled dreamily at nothing. The incident in the kitchen had happened less than three hours ago, he had been reluctant to get up, but he knew that Rogers and the others would be up soon and that wasn’t something he felt like explaining. 

He heard the door to his room open and Steve’s loud voice calling out to him. 

“Hey, Buck? Are you back to you?” He peaked around the bedroom door, the blond mop of hair shining against the light. 

Bucky nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I’m back.”  Steve walked in and sat on the end of the bed, putting his hand on Bucky’s shin. 

Bucky held back the urge to move his leg away. 

“You seem to be in a good mood…” Steve said slowly, his eyebrows raising and moving the gauze on his forehead slightly. Bucky nodded and looked back up at the ceiling. 

“Did something happen while I wasn’t here? I noticed the kitchen was clean, did you do that? You know you didn’t have to do that.”

Bucky sighed, looking over at him with a frown. He could hear the unsaid question  _ did Tony make you do that?  _ And he licked his lips. 

“I know I didn’t have to, Tony told me I could come up and rest and he’d take care of it, but I wanted to.” He didn’t mention that they had spent over an hour on the floor since Tony had fallen asleep against him and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to wake up the sleeping genius. 

“Tony? Since when are you on first name basis with him?” Steve looked genuinely worried about it and he tried to not feel annoyed. 

He shrugged, looking off the to side. 

“Well,” Steve said after a minute, slapping his hands against his thighs as he stood up. “I was thinking we get out for a while, maybe go get some coffee. I don’t think you need to be in here all alone.”

_ Again with “I don’t think”, can this guy get anymore agrravating? _

Bucky ignored the Soldier and he frowned. 

“I don’t really want to go out right now, I mean...The Soldier came out less than 6 hours ago and I don’t want to risk it happening again.” 

Steve shook his head as he opened the closet. “That was just because of the stress of being around the people here,”

“You mean Tony.” 

Steve halted in his search for less than a second before he continued looking through the closet. He picked out a black t-shirt and jeans, a frown covering his face as he looking for frantically through it. 

“Where’s your leather jacket?”

Bucky froze, remembering clearly carrying Tony up to his room and tucking him in, asking FRIDAY to make sure that he slept good, and deciding he looked to cute curled up on the bed in his jacket. 

“I um...I lost it...In the park...Yesterday while I was...Taking a walk…” He cringed at himself the more he spoke. 

“When did you leave yesterday? I was with you the whole day.”

_ Yeah, unfortunately. We could have been stalking Tony and watching his fine ass work, but no, you had to ruin it. _

_ That’s creepy! _ _  
_ _ And? _

“It um...It was at night…”

Steve continued looking worried. 

“FRIDAY, what time did Bucky leave last night?”

Bucky winced, silently planning his funeral. 

“Mr. Barnes went out at exactly 11:48PM and returned at 2:23, Rogers.” FRIDAY responded, her disdain for Steve was obvious since they returned. 

He made a mental note to thank her later. 

Steve stared up at the ceiling, a habit he hadn’t broken despite the countless times Tony had told him she wasn’t up there, staring at the ceiling wasn’t doing anything. 

“Well then we should go buy you a new one.” 

“No! I don’t want one, let’s just go get...Food...I want mexican food. Let’s go. “ He got up quickly, grabbing a random hoodie off a chair and grabbed Steve’s arm. 

“Okay,” 

~n~

They got back to the tower two hours later. Steve talking excitedly and Bucky staring at the floor, his eyes were drifting open and close as they got into the elevator. 

“It’s been so long since we went out, I’m glad we did.” Steve reached over and draped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky nodded, looking up as the doors open. 

“I’m gonna go put this in the fridge.” He said quietly, quickly walking towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll come with you,”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Steve.” He put his hands out slightly, staring at him until Steve seemed to get the message. 

He nodded. “O-okay, goodnight.” 

Bucky didn’t move until Steve was completely gone, letting his shoulders sag and he leaned against the wall, resting his forehead against the cold metal. The Soldier had been  _ begging  _ to be let out all through dinner after one of the waitresses asked a question about Tony, apparently she had met him a few years back and wanted to know how he was doing. Steve made offhand comments throughout the rest of the night about how rude Tony was for ignoring her, or losing her number, or how much of a man slut he was. The last one was muttered very quietly, but the Soldier almost broke the metal fork he had been holding and Bucky spent the rest of dinner having an internal battle to keep him in. 

He walked into the kitchen after a few minutes, the pounding in his head had lessened and he just wanted to go to sleep. He wasn’t looking up as he walked, just trying to focus on holding the bag with the food in it, and so he didn’t notice the person right in front of him until he collided with them. He dropped the bag onto the floor and grabbed onto the person in front of him before they hit the ground, unfortunately he was off balance already so they both fell. He caught himself on his forearm and held the other person off the ground by less than an inch. 

“Well, hello there, soldier.”  Tony grinned up at him, one of his arms wrapped around Bucky’s neck. Bucky flushed, muttering an apology, but didn’t let him go. 

“We just gonna hover here in a weird, plank position? I mean, I’m comfortable, you’re doing all the work here, which by the way,” He looked over at Bucky’s arms. “Is extremely hot, but we are in the middle of the walkway,  _ amor.”  _

“Amor?”   
“Uh…” Tony blushed nervously. “It’s just...A word,” He said, but didn’t add anything else. 

“I should probably get us up,” Bucky whispered, not taking his eyes off Tony. 

Tony smirked up at him. 

“No.” Bucky said, unable to hold back an amused smile. He pushed himself up on his metal arm, taking Tony up with him, and stood up. “

“I think your food’s ruined,” Tony gestured over to the forgotten bag. Bucky winced, reaching down and picking it up. 

“I’m gonna hafta’ explain to Steve why the food's gone…” He frowned as he threw it away. 

“You went out with Steve?”

He nodded, turning back around. Tony was leaning against the table, a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“H-How’s he doing?” 

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to tell him the truth, but somehow he knew they both already knew. 

“He’s adjusting...Slowly.”

“He doesn’t seem to like it here very much.” Tony said softly. 

“He does, it’s just,”

“Me. It’s me.” Tony looked up at him with a forced smile and a small nod. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Which part?”

“Any of it.” Bucky stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand gently. 

“He’s still mad that I attacked you and I mean, I understand, he has very right to be mad.”

“No, no he really doesn’t. If any of us has the right to be mad that you attacked  _ me,  _ it’s me.” Bucky moved so he was completely in front of him, grabbing his chin with his metal hand and making him look up. Tony allowed it, looking slightly taken aback at the emotionless gaze staring back at him. 

“ Neither of us are mad at you for what happened.  _ Rogers  _ doesn’t have any right to be.”

“You’re always so flattering, Winter.” Tony teased. 

Winter smirked down at him, putting one of his hands on the side of the table and pushing Tony father onto it. 

“I like seeing you my clothes,” Winter hummed, running a metal finger down Tony’s throat and onto the leather jacket the smaller man still hadn’t taken off. 

Tony smiled, the dimples under his eyes crinkling up. “Really?” He asked quietly, flatting the jacket out. 

Winter leaned up against him, ghosting his lips across his ear as he gripped Tony’s waist. He mouthed over his neck, humming to himself. 

Tony let out a breathy laugh, one of his arms wrapped around the metal arm. 

“Bucky?”

“Fuck.” Winter growled out as he turned around, blocking Tony almost completely from Steve’s vision. “What, Rogers?”

Steve straightened up as he realized it wasn’t Bucky he was talking to. 

“Tony, what the hell did you do?!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“He was fine a few minutes ago when  _ I  _ left him,” Steve stepped up, his fists clenched. 

“"Отвали, Роджерс." Winter stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at Steve. 

“ _You_ need to let Bucky back out, you don’t belong in his body.” 

“That sucks for you, doesn’t it?” Winter smirked darkly at him. Steve glared at him. 

“I don’t want to fight you.”

“Then get out. Turn around and leave.” 

“Steve, you should real-”

“Shut it, Stark. This is entirely  _ your  _ fault,” Steve pointed an accusing finger at Tony without taking his eyes off Winter. “And  _ our  _ conversation isn’t over.” 

Winter growled, feeling the smaller man flinch back behind him, before taking two large steps towards the blond man and backhanding him hard across the face with his metal arm. Steve flung to the side, knocking his head against the fridge. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that  _ all night long.”  _ Winter sneered, the metal on his arm flexing in an imitating way. 

Steve clutched his nose, blood dripping from his nose and down his chin. He glared heavily at Winter, forcing himself to his feet. 

“Buck, I know you’re in there. It’s me, I know you don’t want to do this.”

“Quit. Quit fucking saying that you  _ know  _ things, you don’t know  _ anything  _ about him anymore.” Winter snapped. 

“Winter, stop.” Tony stepped up behind him, grabbing his arm gently. The metal was cold behind his hand and he could feel it moving underneath his fingertips. Steve glared at him darkly.

Winter glanced behind him slightly, the anger in his eyes fading when he looked at Tony. 

“It’s not worth it.” 

“Stark, back off.”

Winter looked back at Steve, stepping forward, but Tony held his arm tightly. 

“Winter, please.” 

“Leave, Rogers.” Winter growled out, ignoring the hurt look Steve sent him. 

“Buck…”

“Get out!” 

Steve looked conflicted, but the glare Winter was sending him was enough to kill anymore and he hated seeing it focused on him. He slowly walked out, looking like a kicked puppy the whole time. 

Winter stepped back, looking over at Tony, who was still holding onto his arm. 

“I’m sorry…” Bucky whispered, the emotion and remorse filling his eyes as he gently yanked his arm back. 

“Buck,” 

He shook his head, taking frantic steps away from Tony until he reached the elevator, which opened. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to the floor as the doors closed and he fell to his knees, tears splashing against the metal. 

~n~

Bucky didn’t leave his room much for the next few days, he didn’t want to face Steve and his questions and Tony and the inevitable outcome of what happened. Both of them had requested to come in at some point, but he’d asked FRIDAY to not let them. He didn’t want to see them. He didn’t want to see anyone. 

~n~

“Fry, please ask him again...Just...Just once more…” Tony was sitting outside his door, his knees pulled to his chest. 

“I...I’m sorry, Sir,”

Tony put his hand up to silence her briefly before letting it fall limply to his side. He knew better than to get that close to Winter, it was a mistake and now Bucky’s mad at him for it. He’d given himself at least a week before he fucked it up, but he hadn’t even managed a day. 

He got up on shaking knees, sending one last, heartbroken look at the door before taking the stairs down to his lab. His heart and lungs didn’t like it, but his mind was playing tricks on him and the workout would be good...

Tony walked into the lab, his breathing irregular and uneven, DUM-E beeped worriedly at him.  He could feel tears brimming his eyes as the doors slid close behind him. 

“We need to talk.” 

Tony flinched back, wondering why the hell FRIDAY didn’t warn him that Steve fucking Rogers was in his lab and what the hell he was suppose to do about it. 

“No, I really don’t think we do. I’ve actually got a lot of work to do, been falling behi-”

“Because you've been busy brainwashing  _ my  _ best friend into...Whatever the hell thing you’ve got going on?” 

Tony glared at him. 

“I haven’t been brainwashing him, you’re so desperate to blame everyone for Bucky being distant from you, but yourself. Maybe the reason he doesn’t want to be around you is because you’re controlling!” Tony shouted, motioning DUM-E back with his fingers. 

“And how do you know that? Has he been telling you things, or do you talk to the Winter Soldier more? Because you seem to be pretty damned comfortable with  _ him.”  _ Steve stormed up to him, his fists clenched at his sides. 

“ _ Winter  _ and Bucky are the only people in this damned place that are actually nice to me, so yeah, I’m pretty comfortable around them.” 

Steve’s glare deepened. “I don’t know why either of them would be nice to you, all you’ve done is try to hurt him.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. 

“I’m not arguing with you over this, just get out.” Tony said, trying to bypass him, but Steve grabbed onto his arm tightly, yanking him back. Tony stumbled at the force, trying to control the way his heart sped up anxiously.

“I said we weren’t done with this conversation, you don’t get to walk away from this. Stay away from Bucky.”

“Well that’s going to be super easy since terminator hasn’t left his room since the four nights ago.” Tony tried to yank his arm back, but it wouldn’t budge. “Let me go, Rogers.” He could feel a small tingle on his watch that he had programed in so he would know if FRIDAY was activating the suit.

The suit latched onto his arm and he shoved his arm into Steve’s chest.

“Get out.” Tony pointed the repulsor at him, glaring at him. 

“Stark.”

“I will shoot you in the goddamn face, Rogers. Get out.” Tony snapped, the rest of the suit melding onto his body. 

Steve froze, letting go of Tony’s arm and stepping back. 

Tony didn’t move until the larger man was gone completely, stumbling backwards and letting the suit go back to it’s spot in the corner of his lab. 

He tripped over a spare piece of metal and he fell, knocking his head against the side of his desk. DUM-E  beeped at him, rolling out of his charging station and over to him. 

“‘M fine,”  Tony muttered, waving a dismissive hand at him, but his hand fell limply at his side. “Fuck…” He curled up, thinking to himself that he was just gonna take a little nap. “Night,” He whispered, resting his bleeding head against the cold floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked it!! I know this chapter isn't as fluffy as the first, nor ending with a happy one, but I promise they'll be happy again. The next chapter will be good so keep an eye out.  
> Please let me know what you thought, it means the world to me!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened...I just wanted a simple little part with Bucky confronting them and then that would be it, he would move on with Tony and they'd be happy........  
> .......  
> .......  
> I hope you guys like it? There's probably errors, one of the people on Tumblr was really wanting me to post it since early so I already posted it on there and I felt like it would be unfair to make you guys behind them, or I might forget if I don't do it now. 
> 
> Also, does anyone know how to put links in the notes without just plain copy and paste? I'm wanting for the next, and final, chapter to have a link to my FF Tumblr account because I'm going to be making a post on there regarding a few longer, like Big Bang size, stories and I wanted you guys to look at it (If you can't just tell me and I'll like copy and paste it into a reply to your comment) and tell me which one you'd want to see because I love all of them and wish I could write them all at once. 
> 
> Anyway, on with this chapter, I ramble sometimes, sorry.

The Soldier was screaming at him in his head, he wanted out.

_Get outta here. You can’t avoid all of them forever._

_**Shut up.** _

_I’ll face them. Let me out. Let’s go see Tony._

_**I’m not letting you out. You know what happened last time!** _

Bucky glanced around his destroyed room, one of the chairs was lodged into the window and the doors to his closet were ripped off and embedded into the wall next to the door.  The Soldier had managed to get some control after the last time they told FRIDAY to send Tony away.

He missed Tony, but he knew he was better off without him in the long run. Tony would understand.

~n~

DUM-E beeped worriedly, nudging Tony with his claw, the beeps getting more frantic as the man didn’t move or respond. DUM-E rolled around, his claw moving so his camera was seeing the room. He rolled carefully over to Tony’s desk, knocking his claw against the metal until the screen popped up. He beeped worriedly, rolling around in a circle before realizing nothing was happening. He leaned his claw closer to the screen, using the keys on the holo keyboard to get to the contacts.

He didn’t know what to do or who to call, but he could see the small, red heart next to one of the contacts so he tapped it roughly. The screen popped up in a video chat and he pulled back, letting out a beep as he directed his camera towards Tony.

“Tony? What is this, I- Tony?”

DUM-E looked up, rolling closer to the camera so he was inches from it. He beeped loudly, repeatedly, jerking his claw backwards.

“Your…Your DUM-E…Right?”

DUM-E rolled in a circle.

“Where’s Tony? Is he okay?”

DUM-E beeped rapidly, jerking his claw at Tony again, who was off camera.

“Is he there? Did something happen? Why am I asking you, you can’t really tell me…”

DUM-E watching as the man with the shiny arm stood up and walking hurriedly out of the room he was in.

“You’re in the lab, right?”

DUM-E beeped.

Bucky nodded as he bolted down the stairs after the elevator didn’t move. He rushed into the room, the video call ending as he passed through the doors.

“Tony…” Bucky rushed over to his body, sliding onto his knees and quickly turning him over. He pressed his flesh fingers against a pulse point and he relaxed slightly when he felt one. “FRIDAY, what happened?”

He looked up after a second, glancing around the room.

“FRIDAY?” He asked again, his metal hand grabbing onto the gun he had slipped into the front of his pants in his hurry. He turned around completely, scooping out the room with the gun up. DUM-E rolled towards him, beeping at him.

“What happened to FRIDAY?” He asked DUM-E.

The robot beeped at him, rolling around and over to Tony’s desk, knocking the drawer with his claw until it opened, he grabbed clumsily at a picture, accidently dropping it near Bucky and the glass shattered on the ground.

Bucky leaned down and picked up the picture, carefully avoiding the glass and shaking it off before looking at it.

It was a picture of Tony and Steve from a few years ago, the arc reactor was still shining in his chest.

“Okay…?” He looked up at DUM-E with a raised eyebrow. “This is a picture?”

DUM-E beeped at him, tapping his claw slowly over Steve’s face.

“Steve…Steve did this?

DUM-E beeped loudly, rolling around in a circle before going back to Tony. Winter growled loudly in his head and he had to force him back.

Bucky worked silently as he moved him onto the couch, wrapping his head with a thing of gauze DUM-E brought him and the second he was sure he would be safe if he left for a few minutes, he did.

He made sure DUM-E was watching over the small man before bolting up the stairs again, slamming the door to the living room open hard enough it bounced against the wall, the hinges cracked and it fell onto the floor at his feet. The rogues were all sitted out the couches watching a movie, acting completely innocent despite the oil stains in Natasha’s nails and the red flush Steve always got after an argument, there were dust stains on the knees of Clint’s pants from the vents and the witch was using her magic to move the popcorn bowl around, the small pieces of food were soggy and old looking however.

“Ya’ll are shitty actors.” He growled, stalking up to them like a predator would to it’s prey.

“Bucky?” Steve got up, taking a step towards him.

He didn’t bother making sure they  _knew_  he still had control, the soldier was sitting in the background until he was needed.

Bucky grabbed onto the coffee table and flipped it like it weighed nothing. It flew into the TV and knocked it backwards, the sound of glass shattering filled the room as everyone quickly stood up.

“I thought I told you to get out of his body.”

“Not everybody has to abide by your orders,  _Captain_.” He sneered, leaning forward slightly. Steve glared at him.

“Hey, dude, back off. Steve didn’t do anything,” Clint said from behind him and he flicked his metal arm back harshly, the fingers registering vaguely the feeling of a moving throat beneath them before there was a thud as Clint fell.

Bucky glared behind him at the witch, whose magic twirled around her finger tips and the soldier screamed at him.

_She can control people’s minds! Fucking HYDRA spy_

He wasn’t really sure how he knew she worked for HYDRA, but he knew the others never told him. Maybe it was in a file somewhere he has glanced at.

He bent his knees and spun completely around while grabbing the daggers he had grabbed on his way up from the lab, he threw them both in less than a second, watching with mild satisfaction as they embedded themselves into her hands and slammed her against the wall. The blades dug holes into the flesh as they stuck into the wall, her screaming was almost silent as tears streamed down her face as quickly as the blood did from her palms.

He turned around slowly, listening closely to the remaining targets.

“Bucky, I know you’re in there. Please, these people are your friends.”

He scoffed, watching out the corner of his eye as Natasha tried to move closer to him. Most people wouldn’t have noticed her, but he had 75+ years of training and she seemed to keep forgetting…..

“Are you really expecting that to work,  _Natalia_.” He grabbed onto her arm when she got close enough, crushing the bone and ripping it downward and swung his shin at her, already expecting her to grab it mid air. She glared up at him, ignoring Steve’s protests to not try to attack him, that it wasn’t actually him. He pushed his other foot off the ground and kicked her in the chin, letting his back hit the ground before tugging her forward and rolling backwards until she was underneath him, one of his knees pressed against her throat. He grabbed onto her leg when she reached it up in an attempt to flip them over, slamming it onto the discarded coffee table side, letting it fall limply and broken next to him. He stared down at her with a disappointed look.

“What did you do to FRIDAY?” He growled.

She rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t do anything to her,”

“Quit fucking lying, Widow. It’s not going to do anything for you,” He pressed his knee against her throat more, feeling it move in attempts to get air into the lung.  “You can either talk while you still have the ability to or I’ll figure it myself when Tony wakes up and crush your throat right now.” He flinched his knee, hearing the small cracks for a millisecond before stopping.

“Winter,” Steve said from behind him and he growled, pointing the gun from his jacket at Steve.

“You don’t get to call me that.”

Steve flinched, putting his hands up in a surrender.

“It’s my fault. She was just doing what I told her. I wanted to talk to Tony and I knew I wouldn’t be able to if FRIDAY warned him first, he doesn’t listen.”

“What. Did. You. Do!?” He flipped the gun and slammed it onto her temple, her head lolled to the side and blood dripped onto the floor. He jumped up, aiming the gun at Steve’s chest until he had him pushed against a wall, pressed the cold metal and indenting the skin.

“I just wanted to talk to hi-”

“That’s not what I asked. What did you do! Why can’t you just leave well enough alone?” He shouted.

“I need to talk to Bucky.”

“You  **Are**.”

Steve’s eyes went wide, inhaling sharply and he pushed himself closer to the wall.

“Buck, none of this is your fault. W-We’re gonna get him out of your head and yo-”

Bucky let out a humorless laugh, his eyes were wide with a mild madness.

“This,” He gestured behind him at the discarded, unconscious bodies behind him. “Was all me. Winter hasn’t come out since the last time we saw you.” Well that was a bit of a lie, he came out in the room a few times, but he didn’t need to know that.

“N-No…No, that’s not possible.” Steve stared at him, his eyes pleading and it was almost, almost, enough to make him regret everything. “Bucky, please…”

_Okay, this is taking to long_

Steve watched as the obvious difference between Winter and Bucky changed, the blueness in his eyes dimmed and the gun pressed harder against his chest until it was burning.

“Answer the question, Rogers.”

“I don’t know what Nat did to her,”

“So she could have turned her off? Disconnecting all the security to the whole fucking tower because…” He dragged the gun up to Steve’s throat and pressed. “You wanted to talk to Tony.”

“I-I don’t know, please, I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

Winter growled, slamming the side of the gun into his throat.

“You did that to him!”

Steve looked confused for a second. “All I did was grab his arm, I swear.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Rogers.” He pointed the gun at his temple.

“I swear!”

“Rog-” Winter flinched, a bright red light pulsing around his body and he screamed. The gun hit the floor with a thud and he fell to his eyes, clawing at the area where the arm was connected and he curled into himself on the floor.

Steve looked up to where Wanda was standing on shaking legs, blood dripping onto the floor from her hands, but she was still wiggling her fingers around and letting the red magic surround him.

“Wanda! What are you doing?!”  Steve shouted, falling to his knees next to Bucky and staring at him worriedly, the screams only getting louder.

“Fixing this.”

Seconds later the magic disappeared and his body went limp on the floor, his eyes were wide open and tears dripped down his temples.

He was gone…

Bucky looked around, everything felt slow and quiet without the Soldier telling him things or calculating everything he looked at. He sat up, his body was shaking and he looked over at Wanda, who was staring at him.

“What did you do?!” He said shakily, grabbing onto the couch and forcing himself up, ignoring the way Steve tried to grab him. He glared briefly over at him and jerked out of Steve’s way.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He turned back to the witch, who was staring at him with a look of worry.

“I thought you would be happy…”

“You were in my fucking head, witch! Why would I be happy about that!” He stepped towards her.

“I was helping you!”

“I’ll help me by cutting your goddamn hands off!” He lunged forward, grabbing the gun he had dropped and body slammed her.

He heard Steve shout from behind him, but he was too far gone to care. He let the metal fingers wrap around her throat, a silent voice in his head whispering

_Hydra, Hydra, Hydra_

On a repeat, memories of everything he didn’t remember before flooding into his mind. He could feel people’s life draining under his hands and the feeling of different guns going off in his grip and the pain of the memories being wiped and forcefully removed. He could remember  _ **everything**_. She made him remember everything!

He tightened his grip, the metal was wrapped in a red mist, but he refused to budge to a Hydra witch. He growled down at her, kneeing her in the side of the ribs hard enough to shatter her ribs.

She screamed, struggling heavily under him.

He felt Steve’s arms wrap around him and tug, trying to pull him up, but he planted his feet and bucked his head back, hearing a satisfying crunch and blood poured down into his hair and onto the back of his shirt.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted into his ear.

He stopped, throwing his elbow back and hitting Steve in the throat, knocking him back and he got up, stalking towards him.

“You let her! Onto this team!” He shouted, his eyes were almost black and he was shaking, whether it was with rage or because he still was physically weak from the experience, his mind just hadn’t caught up with it, he didn’t know.  

“She’s a good person,”

“ **SHE’S HYDRA!** ” Bucky growled, kicking the knife handle next to him hard enough it flipped up and he grabbed it by the blade with his metal hand and threw it backward at her. It stuck into the floor next to her head and she let out a broken sob.

“She was a child! She’s the same as you!”

“ **She’s nothing like me! I didn’t volunteer to be experimented on because I was petty against a man behind a company! I was a POW, she was HYDRA!** ”

Steve shook his head.

“She was a child, she was just trying to protect herself!”  
“She was trying to get revenge on Tony you moron!” Bucky shouted.

“Bucky?”

He turned around to the doorway of the elevator, Tony was standing there, leaning against the doorway with a bewildered expression, looking around at the blood and fallen people.

“Are they dead?”

“No.” Bucky glared at Steve when he looked over at Tony, moving so he was between them. He backed up until he was standing next to Tony, keeping a wary eye of Steve before turning around, cupping Tony’s face gently in his hand, rubbing the area the gauze was covering.

“Котенок, are you okay? Should you be up?”

Tony smiled lightly, shaking his head and covering Bucky’s hand gently.

“I’m fine, I just fell and hit my head.”

Bucky froze slightly, his eyes glancing over at the large hand print bruise on his wrist and raised an eyebrow.

“You seem to already know where that’s from though,” Tony whispered. “I fixed Fry and she told me some interest things, Rogers.” He looked past Bucky to Steve, who had moved over to Wanda and was trying to calm her down.

“Now really isn’t the time, Stark.”

Bucky growled, getting a shocked look from Tony.

“Winter?”

Bucky shook his head. “He’s not here…” He looked over at him and jerked his head at Wanda. “HYDRA Barbie over there got an idea that it was “helping me” and tried to get rid of him.”

Steve looked up. “What do you mean “tried”?”

“He’s gone,  _technically_. No, instead I remember everything. Not just the things I remembered before, but everything from the past 75 some years.” His body was shaking and it was getting harder to stand anymore, his head was pounding. 

“Why don’t we go down to the lab? I wanna make sure you’re okay,” Tony said quietly, holding onto his arm worriedly. Bucky glanced down at him and he could see the uneasiness in his eyes when he looked at Rogers and the Witch. Bucky nodded, grabbing onto his arm gently and let Tony tug him into the elevator, ignoring Steve’s protesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened...I just got on a writing spree and this all just came out. 
> 
> I apologize to WiccadWoman, I know I said nothing would happen to Winter, and I really planned on sticking with that, but this just happened. It was intentional, for the characters either, Bucky didn't quite want him gone like that.
> 
> You guys are amazing~ We've got almost 600 kudos and I've never felt more honored while writing fanfiction. It's my passion so it means a lot to get much amazing feedback from you amazing people! Thank you!! <3 I really hope you guys liked it!! Please tell me what you guys thought, I love responding to you guys and stuff so if you have any questions or anything, just ask! It means the world to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really meant for this story to be longer, but a couple weeks ago I decided I was going to watch Shadowhunters because I wanted to see Malec and then I’d just come back and continue writing Winteriron fanfiction. It didn’t work out like that so this is going to be the final chapter unless I decide to add something in the future. I’m really sorry.

Bucky leaned against elevator wall, his body was twitching and he curled up on the ground, clutching his head. 

“Bucky?”

“N-No, I…” Bucky whimpered, letting out small sobs. 

“Fry, take us to his flo-”

“N-no, please! I don’t want to go there, just…I-I don’t know…” Bucky looked up, silently wishing for something. 

“Where do you want to go?” Tony leaned down slowly, putting a hand gently on his thigh. 

“I don’t wanna be alone…”

“We can go up to my room?” Tony offered gently. He nodded against the ground, not opening his eyes as the elevator started moving again. Tony just nodded, fiddling nervously with his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked against the floor. 

Tony let out a humorless chuckle, smiling fondly down at him. “I think I should be asking you that, love.” He said softly. 

Bucky pushed himself up on shaking arms, sending him a cold look as he grabbed onto one of his arms. 

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” He repeated, stroking the side of Tony’s face with his flesh hand, pulling his metal one away and letting it rest next to his side. He couldn’t bring himself to touch him with that, the things he’d done with that hand...The things he could  _ remember  _ doing with that hand now. 

Tony leaned against the hand, letting out a soft sigh. 

“I’m okay, just...I don’t like Wanda very much…”

Bucky tilted his head. 

“We have…” Tony glanced off to the side and he could feel the smaller body tense up slightly. “History…”

There was something more there that Tony wasn’t mentioning and he wanted to know, he wanted to  _ hurt  _ her for whatever she did to him. 

“Hey, frosty.” Tony leaned up and rested their foreheads together. “Quit the growling, it’s okay. It’s in the past.” He said quickly. 

“She hurt you.”

Tony froze for a second before smiling sadly. “It’s okay.”

He shook his head, grabbing onto his waist and pulling him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him and letting out small, huffed growls. 

“You sound like a dog,” Tony mumbled against his neck. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, burying his face in Tony’s hair. “What’d she do?”

“Bucky,” Tony tried to pull back, but he tightened his grip as well as he could. Tony didn’t try to force it, knowing at the moment he could break out of his grip if he really wanted to, and he didn’t mention the way Bucky was practically shivering against him. It felt like sitting on a vibrator...No, Tony knew what that was like, this was like sitting on a really nervous bouncy ball. 

“Please…”

“You will kill her, you almost did, love.”

He shook his head. “She fucked with my mind! S-She can’t just get away with doing stuff like that.” Bucky muttered, tears dripped off his lashes, but he hid it in Tony’s hair. 

“But she does...A-And that’s just what happens…” Tony whispered. 

Bucky froze, his face went blank and he pulled back slightly, pulling Tony away from his body so he could see his face. 

“Did she do something to you?”

“Love, I told you, i-it’s in the pas-”

“Котенок,” He interrupted sternly. “If I promise not to...Hurt her or go after her again, please…”

“I’ve moved on,”

“No you haven’t. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her. You’re scared of her.” 

Tony swallowed, pushing himself forward so he was leaning against him again and Bucky let him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Talking about it isn’t going to do anything. It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad compared to like her setting Bruce off or working with HYDRA or Ultron.” 

“What’d she do with Ultron?” Bucky asked quietly, trying to ignore the pounding in his head as vague memories tried to push themselves to the front of his mind. 

“S-She worked with him,” Tony looked up at him confusedly. “Didn’t they tell you anything about her?”

“Just that she did some stuff before joining the “good” side and that it was in the past.” He said, using his fingers for the quotations around the good part. 

“So you didn’t know she was part of HYDRA when she was younger?”

He shook his head with a frown. “Seems like Steve forgot to mention a lot about her durin’ introductions.” He said sourly, letting out a small growl. 

Tony nodded. “You’re growling a lot, love.” Bucky looked down at him. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, it’s just harder to think right now.” He muttered, brushing the hair off of Tony’s face and stroking his cheek gently. 

Tony smiled. “Is it all the new memories?” Bucky nodded, focusing all his attention on the man in front of him. 

The elevator doors opened a few minutes later and they got up, Tony pulling him gently by the hand into the master room. A large bed framed one of the walls with small slits in the ceiling where the lights were. 

“You can take a nap or just...I don’t know, lay there if you want.” Tony said, sending a small smile at him. 

“Can you stay?” He said quickly before he left the room, his face flushed and he looked away as he sat down on the bed. 

“Yeah, I can.” 

It took a few minutes for them both to get comfortable, but once FRIDAY dimmed the lights and the windows, they relaxed. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually cuddled with anyone, well he  _ could  _ now, but it was unfocused compared to the years of memories that came after it. He pulled Tony closer to him, wrapping around him like a koala and hid his face in his neck. He could feel Tony chuckle. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up, love.” Tony wrapped his hand gently through the long locks of hair and dragging his hands through it. Bucky nodded, closing his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it even though it's super short. I'm sorry if the ending is sucky, but I didn't want to leave the story unfinished.  
> Please let me know what you guys thought, again I'm so sorry it's ending like this. I wanted to tie everything up, but I feel like if I try to wait and make it longer, I'm never actually going to finish it.  
> I'm so sorry again...:/ I might add more in the future, but for now, I guess this is it.

**Author's Note:**

> “Отвали, Роджерс.” = Back off, Rogers. (Russian)
> 
> “Я знаю, кто ты.” = I know who you are. (Russian)
> 
> “Солдат, стоять.” = Soldier, stand down. (Russian) 
> 
> “Sortez de l.” = Get out of here (French)
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it!! Please let me know what you thought, it means the world to me!! You guys are amazing!


End file.
